Hedgehogs Toke it Over c:
by girlygirlseablue
Summary: Look. Its a big family of 15. Full of drama,fights,and hook ups. c:


N/A: Not I do not own the Characters. I like there games. This story is about how they live. A simple live in the city with drama and peace.  
Yet till they moved in. Hedgehogs, bats, Cats, and encidnas made the place crazy. So I hope you enjoy it! SONIC STORY :3

It was the evening of the day. Most were asleep but some were awake.  
Bored as usally the hegdehogs and the gang didnt know what to do to spend there day...

Silver: *rubs blazes back* you like it don't you?

Blaze: *purss* mmmm... give me more silver...

Silver: *rubs waist* what about now?

Blaze: mmm playing dirty eh?

Silver *kisses neck* i luv you

Blaze: baby stop there's people watching

Silver: *turns around* o-o

Blaze: told you!

Sonic: *smirks* you guys should get a room

Knuckles: i know right

Amy: now lets forgot all about what they were doing and focus on another thing...

Shadow: like what?

Tikal: i dont know

Blaze: have any of you seen rouge today?

All: no

Sonic: i wonder were she is... *looks at shadow*

Shadow: what?

Sonic: where's rouge?

Shadow: why do you even want to know?

Sonic: because shes part of the family

Shadow: true but-

Sonic: just tell us where she is

Shadow: i dont know where she is? no really i dont know

Sonic: oh well if we see her we see her

Tikal: true

(i mean really -facepalm- note to self: remeber to spell check Enjoy the rest of the story)

Blaze: *gets up* im going on my computer

Silver: k

Sonic: eh shadow?

Shadow: *puts headphone to high*

Sonic: be like that

Rouge: hey guys?

All: yeah?

Rouge: do you guys know this username call TheBro

All (expect shadow): no...

Rouge: shadow?

-ignores-

Rouge: Shadow!

Sonic: he has his headphones on

Rouge: *goes to shadow* *takes headphones off*

Shadow: heyy i was listening to that

Rouge: now your listening to me

Shadow: okay what do you want?

Rouge: do you know anyone with the username TheBro

Shadow: yeah he's my bro

Rouge: oh because he sent me a chat request

Shadow: accpect it and tell him ill be online

Rouge: k... *clicks okay*

TheBro: heyy rouge

TheBat: heyy luke

(2 minutes later)

TheEmo Joined Chat.

BlueDude Joined Chat.

ToughHands Joined Chat.

Princess Joined Chat.

SilverDahHegde Joined Chat.

PinkyGurl Joined Chat.

SassyCat Joined Chat.

TheEmo: heyy luke

TheBro: heyy shadow

TheBat: Shadow!

TheEmo: What?

TheBat: Come to bed?

TheBro: Oh. Someone's going to have a fun night...

TheEmo: Not now rouge.

TheBat: Fine. :l

TheEmo: Whatever. :l

BlueDude: o-o

Princess: akward.

TougeHands: agreed.

SilverDahHedge: What do you want to talk about?

SassyCat: i dont know.

TheBro: so those are your friends

TheEmo: yeah.

TheBat: ima come to your room.

TheEmo: no rouge wait-

TheBat Left the Chat.

TheEmo: great.

TheBro: all of you live together?

BlueDude: yeah

TheBro: Then why not use one computer?

Princess: Were too lazy...

TheBro: oh...

TheEmo: rouge not right now!

TheBro: Whats Wrong bro?

TheEmo: rouge wants to play with me...

SassyCat: then let her

SilverDahHedgehog: yeah.

PinkGurl: agreed.

ToughHands: yeah.

TheEmo: Anyways.. Bro want to come to our house?

TheBro: sure ill be there like at 12pm

TheEmo: cool

TheBro: ima chat wiht your friends

TheEmo: cool i gtg

TheBro: k

TheEmo: Bye.

TheBro: Bye

TheEmo Left the Chat.

TheBro: so what do you want to talk about?

SassyCat: I dont know

SilverDahHedgehog: lets talk about shadow

BlueDude: no no remeber the last time..

(FlashBack)

Rouge: Oh im emo i dont know whats life is

All: *laughs*

Sonic: oh i have highlights im a girl

All: *laughs*

Shadow: :O

All: 0-0

Shadow: :'l

(End of Flashback)

TheBro: Why did you make fun of shadow?

ToughHands: we were bored..

TheEmo Joined Chat.

TheEmo: Oh God...

TheBro: What happened?

TheEmo: Keep on going!

BlueDude: o-o

ToughHand: HOLY!

Princess: ugh...

TheBro: What are you doing shadow?

TheEmo: Go on!

BlueDude: *laughs*

ToughHands: o-o

TheBro: okay...

TheEmo: okay im done.

TheBro: What were you doing?!

TheEmo: "playing" with Rouge

Princess: nice.

BlueDude: now were going to have another kid in the house

ToughHands: Great.

TheBro: What do you mean about another?

TheEmo: We had this kid named Storm

TheBro: im going to sign off now...

TheEmo: k Bye.

TheBro left the Chat.

ToughHands Left the Chat.

Princess Left the chat.

BlueDude: im getting tired...

PinkGurl: me too

Bluedude Left the Chat.

PinkGurl Letf the chat.

SilverDahHedge Left the Chat.

SassyCat Left the Chat.

*turns off computer*

Shadow: i Guess they wre sleepy

Rouge: Can't Blame them

Shadow: yeah...

Rouge: well lets go to bed now

Shadow: its 11pm

Rouge: so...

Shadow: Nevermind.

Rouge: well im going to sleep

Shadow: k

Rouge: night *kisses*

Shadow: night *kisses back*

N/A: I got nothing to say. I do not own these characters. Enjoy!

Morning pass by for the family but osmething tells me that none of them wanted  
to get up but since it was morning shadow was the only one up...

Shadow: *logs in*

Rouge: soo what are you doing?

Shadow: ima chat with my bro

Rouge: didnt you already did that yesterday?

Shadow: yeah but you guys joined in

Rouge: well we were curious

Shadow: yeah but next time dont be noisy

Rouge: fine fine *gets up* ima go take a shower

Shadow: k

TheBro joined Chat.

TheBro: heyy little bro

TheEmo: heyy

TheBro: im arriving at your house like right now

TheEmo: Really?

TheBro: yeah i just need to take 10 lefts and 5 rights and im home

TheEmo: wait what time is it?

TheBro: 11:30

TheEmo: holy! i slepted in!

TheBro: well thats a mistake

TheEmo left the Chat.

Shadow: oh god...

Storm: whats wrong daddy?

Shadow: oh nothing storm im just nervous

Storm: *slaps*

Shadow: Storm!

Storm: dont be nervous daddy

Shadow: dont worry storm this has nothing to do with you

Storm: *looks down*

Shadow: go on and play

Storm: k daddy

Sonic: heyy shadow

Shadow: what do you want

Sonic: im just saying hi

Shadow: Hmph.

Sonic: cmon dont be a loner *elbows shadow*

Shadow: fine.

Sonic: so what are you doing

Shadow: just chatting with my bro

Sonic: i could tell

Shadow: how come?

Sonic: you look nervous

Shadow: simple focus.

Sonic: well it doesnt look like it

Shadow: well then my bro will be here in like 30 minutes

Sonic: wait what day is it?

Shadow: a monday why?

Sonic: oh im just asking *smiles*

Shadow: okay...

Sonic: anyways im going to the store

Shadow: good for you

Sonic: bye *closes door*

Shadow: typical sonic...

Dek: Daddy!

Silver: oh god what do you want dek!?

Dek: i wanna go to sleep!

Silver: oh god *lays back*

Dek: i wanna go to sleep!

Silver: *picks up* what am i going to do with you?

Lightbulb over head :3

Silver: Shadow!

Shadow: huh what?

Silver: take care of dek for me

Shadow: okay...

Silver: Thanks *teleports to room*

Shadow: what to do with you?

Dek: *slaps*

Shadow: why am i the only one getting slapped today

Dek: Sleep!

Shadow: i guees you want sleep

Dek: *crosses arms*

Shadow: i really dont have time for you so go run along and-

Dek: *holds on to leg* SLEEP!

Shadow: dek your to young to do this!

Dek: I dont care!

Shadow: ughh...

(30 minutes later...:P)

Shadow: *lays down*

Rouge: whats wrong?

Shadow: storm and dek are annoying me

Rouge: aint silver awake?

Shadow: yeah but he said he was too tired from yesterday

Rouge: oh.

Shadow: yeah

(doorbell rings)

Rouge: i guess he's here

Shadow: Dek let go!

Dek: no!

Storm: DADDY!

Shadow: oh boy... *opens door*

Luke the Hedgehog: He was the same color as shadow but his highlights were green. He had a pear of glasses on with a blue jacket on with black jeans.

Luke: heyy lil bro

Shadow: heyy luke...

Luke: anyways can i come in?

Shadow: sure

Luke: thanks *goes in house*

Luke: neat house lil bro

Shadow: yeah people live here you know

Luke: really?!

Shadow: really?!

Luke: so who are those to kids grabbing on to your legs

Shadow: well that Dek he's not my son But thats storm and he's my son

Luke: then who does dek belong to

Shadow: to my friends silver and blaze

Luke: cool

Shadow: anyways this is my girlfriend/wife rouge

Luke: dawm!

Rouge: -blushes-

Shine: whats with all the talking?! *rubs eyes*

Shine the Hedgehog: She was bright green. She had on a lacy top with pajams shorts.  
Shadow: thats Shine

Luke: well well aren't you a cute

Shine: -blushes- thank you

Shadow: okay...im go take a quick shower

Luke: k *stares at shine*

Shine: ima go rinse up

Luke: whats the hurry

Shine: i look horrible

Luke: to me your look cute

Shine: thank you

Rouge: im going to leave you to love birds alone.. *goes to room*

Luke: so tell me about yourself

Shine: well im just a normal hedgehog hanging out with my friends

Luke: cool *gets closer*

Shine: what about you?

Luke: im a lay back hedgehog trying to find the perfect woman

Shine: well i guess you already did *gets closer*

Luke: i sure did

(20 minutes later)

Shadow: heyy bro want to go- o-o

Luke: oh hey lil bro *holds shines shoulder*

Shadow: question and answer what the heck were you doing wiht her

Luke: oh her shes my new girlfriend

Shadow: but you only knew her for one day

Luke: so who gives

Shadow: anyways wanna go to the skatepark?

Luke: sure *gets up*

Shadow: o-o at leats put pants on

Luke: oh sorry *puts pants on*

Shadow: ill meet you in the car

Luke: k

(10 minutes later)

Shadow: soo..

Luke: soo...

Shadow: what were you doing to shine

Luke: oh you know "playing" around

Shadow: cool

Luke: ima go online

Shadow: meh too

Luke: wait your driving the car

Shadow: acctually this thing could drive by its self

Luke: cool

TheBro Joined chat.

TheEmo Joined the chat.

TheEmo: lets invite people

TheBro: cool but-

SassyCat Joined Chat.

TheEmo: hey blaze.

SassyCat: heyy shade

GreenChick Joined chat.

TheEmo: whos the GreenChick?

TheBro: thats shine

GreenChick: heyyy

TheBro: hey

SassyCat: oh boy.

TheBat joined Chat.

TheBat: Heyy boo

SassyCat left the Chat.

TheEmo: heyy

TheBat: Where are you boo?

TheEmo: were at the skatepark

GreenChick: can we come?

TheBro: not now

TheBat: k

TheBat left the Chat

GreenChick left the chat.

After the skatepark we went back home but when we got there it was crazy

Shadow: Boo im- o-o

Luke: what the

Rouge: oh heyy guys *grabs storm*

Storm: let go of me

Sonic: ahhh! *grabs dek*

Shadow: question and answer what the freak are you doing?

Rouge: were trying to keep storm and dek controled

Dek: *bites sonic*

Sonic: ahhh!

Storm: im kick you!

Rouge: you cant im your mother!

Storm: well how does this feel *kicks rouge's stomach*

Rouge: *falls to ground*

Storm: *runs*

Shadow: Rouge! *goes to her*

Shadow: are you okay

Rouge: yeah *holds stomach* that boy kick hard

Shadow: he's in trouble now *runs to storm*

Storm: hey dad

Shadow: dont hey me why you kick your mother

Storm: thats for you to find out *runs*

Shadow: hmph. *catches up*

Storm: Grr... *stops*

Shadow: huh what? *looks back*

Storm: enjoy the ride!

Shadow: Wait what ride? *looks front* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Crashes)

Shadow: that boy fast

Luke: got him!

Shadow: -facepalm- which one did you get

Luke: well sonics unconsuse and rouge is just laying there

Shadow: just get to the point

Luke: well i got both of them

Shadow: hmph. SILVER!

Blaze: he aint here

Shadow: then where is he

Blaze: i dont know

Shadow: whatever dek bite sonic!

Blaze: Dek! *grabs dek*

Sonic: -_-

Rouge: im going to go make lunch

Shadow: k

After 10 minutes everyone was at the kicken table well expect dek and storm...

Knuckles: your kids are crazy

Shadow: i know

Amy: how did they get so angry

Rouge: we dont know

Tikal: mabye it just there age

Shadow: you might be true

Blaze: what do you mean about that

Shadow: silver always leaves me with dek

Rouge: yeah

Blaze: he never told me that

Amy: well i guess he aint doing a good job of being a father

Shadow: i agree. he never plays with dek

Blaze: true true

Knuckles: what are you going to do about it?

Blaze: i still dont know

All of a sudden a yet drunk hedgehog came bursting throught the door.

Blaze: silver!

Silver: what are you doing my house

Blaze: we all live here

Silver: uh No this is reserved for a pet duck

Blaze: *raises eyebrow* are you drunk

Silver: what does that mean

Blaze: okay how many fingers am i holding *shes holding 5*

Silver: 54

Blaze: T-T

Shadow: *gets book* *throws at silver*

Silver: ow! *faints*

Blaze: now he fainted

10 minutes after that he woke up with a very upset blaze

Silver: what happened *hold head*

Blaze: your in our room

Silver: really?

Blaze: yeah *crosses arms*

Silver: do you wanna go to bed and have some fun

Blaze: uh no silver we need to talk

Silver: what about?

Blaze: you *points to silver*

Silver: me?

Blaze: yeah you

Silver: okay so what do you want to talk about

Blaze: you gotta start taking care of dek

Silver: you too you sassy lil bitch

Blaze: im your wife and you have no right to talk to me like that!

Silver: i already did!

Blaze: At least i aint the one that fainted when drunk

Silver: oh wat a big come back!

Blaze: you never want to take care of dek

Silver: because he's nothing more than a brat!

Blaze: *slaps* you dont back talk my son

Silver: *holds face* oh now your going to get it!

Blaze: bring it on bitch!

Silver: *jumps on blaze*

Blaze: *bites*

(okay you dont have to see the rest)

Shadow: could you hear them?

Sonic: yeah

Shadow: what are they doing now?

Sonic: there still fighting

Knuckles: what about now?

Sonic: now i hear moans

Shadow: okay thats enough

Sonic: wait it got ot the good part

Shadow: -grabs sonic-

shadow: give them there pirvacy

Sonic: okay...

computer time :3

TheEmo joined chat.

TheBro joined chat.

BlueDude joined chat.

TheBat joined chat.

PinkGurl joined chat.

Toughhands joined chat.

GreenChick joined chat.

Princess joined chat.

TheEmo: heyy guys

TheBat: heyy

ToughHands: ...

Princess: why you like ...

ToughHands: i do not know

TheEmo: anyways...

SassyCat joined chat.

GreenChick: heyy blaze

SassyCat: wat up! c:

TheBro: someones happy

SassyCat: i know

TheBat: wanna go to the mall wiht me tikal and amy and shine?

SassyCat: sure let just put on some clothes

TheEmo: o-o

ToughHands: look at shadow's face!

BlueDude: your face is priceless! *laughs*

TheEmo: haha very funny T-T

TheBro: dont be down little bro mabye later rouge can give some sugar

TheBat: mabye mabye not

TheEmo: whatever im signing off

TheBat: bye

TheEmo: bye

TheEmo: left the Chat.

TheBro: i guess he couldnt take it

TheBat: i guess so..

SassyCat: can we go right now?

TheBat: Why?

SassyCat: because silver keeps on disturbing me

TheBat: okay...

Princess: what are you guys even doing?

PinkGurl: is that really your buisness?

Princess: well im just asking

GreenChick Left the chat.

ToughHands left the chat.

Bluedude left the chat.

TheBro left the chat.

TheBat: i guess its the 4 of us

SassyCat: he keeps kissing my neck

Princess: hiki

SassyCat: ill meet you outside

TheBat: wait!

SassyCat: what now?

TheBat i asked the boys if they'll come to and they said yes so im going on shadows motorcycle

SassyCat: cool well bye

TheBat: bye

SassyCat left the chat.

TheBat: well ill see u guys outside

PinkGurl: k

Princess: k

TheBat left the chat.

Princess left the chat.

PinkGurl left the chat.

(everyone got in the car and drived away till issues started to happen)

Sonic: stop talking!

Blaze: why you so pissed sonic?

Sonic: i aint im just getting disturb

Amy: well were girl and we talk alot

Sonic: I DONT GIVE A CRAP!

Amy: ...

Sonic: im sorry its because im stressed

Amy: thats okay

(all of a sudden a motorcycle speeded up to them and went to there side)

Shadow: *takes off helmet* heyy guys

Silver: heyy shadow

Sonic: heyy...

Shadow: why the long face?

Sonic: im just stressed

Shadow: you know for a dude in there 20's should get out of the house more often

Sonic: so...

Shadow: well just take my advice for it

Sonic: hmph.

Shadow: anyways i gotta go this dude wants to race

Sonic: good.

Shadow: bye *puts helmet on*

Sonic: bye

Shadow: *speeds away*

Blaze: we should of taken 2 cars instead of 1

Sonic: i dont care.

10 minutes later

Sonic: were here

Shine: finally

Sonic: *gets out of car*

Knuckles: so how do we split?

Sonic: ill take amy, u take tikal, blaze and silver go together, and shine and luke go together

All: k

Knuckles: wait what about-

Shadow: were here

Knuckles: nvm

Sonic: lets go

(they were at the mall) :l

Shadow's POV

Shadow: so were do you want to go?

Rouge: i dont know some place random

Shadow: then lets go here *points at the store*

Rouge: shadow you know i aint emo

Shadow: i know but i want to buy from there

Rouge: fine lets go

Shadow: cool

Knuckles POV

Knuckles: these shoes dont fit

Tikal: mabye they have another size

Knuckles: wait wait

Tikal: what?

Knuckles: i put them the wrong way

Tikal: dumb one

Knuckles: well i guess ill buy these

Tikal: yeah but check how much they cost

Knuckles: *checks* Oh god.

Tikal: exactly

Knuckles: oh well lets just buy them

Tikal: okay but dont expect me to buy you more stuff

Knuckles: i know i wont

Sonic's POV

Sonic: amy lets go get a hotdog

Amy: sonic

Sonic: yes

Amy: you always eat and i want to buy something

sonic: yeah but im hungry

Amy: well you just gonna have to hold it

Sonic: fine but where do even want to go

Amy: there *points at store*

Sonic: yikes thats a little too girly

Amy: i dont care

Sonic: ...

Amy: your coming if you like it or not *grabs sonic's arm*

Sonic: fine...

Silver's POV

Silver: heyy blaze look what i found

Blaze: oh a string ball!

Silver: want it

Blaze: yeah!

Silver: here *gives string ball*

Blaze: ima get this string ball and a hello kitty bear

Silver: Hello kitty?

Blaze: she's my fav toy

Silver: well ima get some sunglasses and a hat

Blaze: cool

Shadow's POV

Shadow: i guess that'll be all

Rouge: you buy alot of stuff

Shadow: i know

Rouge: so can we go to my store now?

Shadow: sure but where is it

Rouge: well just follow me and ill show you

Shadow: k

Amy's POV

Amy: sonic

Sonic: yeah?

Amy: how do i look in this shirt

Sonic: like a whore

Amy: you know what...

Sonic: im just kidding u look pretty

Amy: oh *smiles*

Sonic: yeahh so are you done?

Amy: almost i just need to buy a bag and thats all

Sonic: well lets go

Tikals POV

Tikal: knuckles can you get this for me?

Knuckles: what is it

Tikal: a domo dool c:

Knuckles: i dont care

Tikal: thanks..

(1 hour later they all went home)

Tikal: im so tired... *takes off shoes*

Knuckles: i know right

Silver: so what did you buy shadow?

Sonic: gothic stuff

Shadow: mabye...

Shadow: well i just bought randoom crap

Sonic: Hpmh.

Silver: i just bought a hat and a pear of glasses

Tikal: cute

Blaze: i got a hello kitty dool and string

Knuckles: oh wow!

Sonic: i got burgers :P

Amy: such a pig right

Rouge: i got crap too

Amy: i got girly stuff

Knuckles: i just got shoes

Sonic: wait?

Shadow: ...

Amy: whats wrong?

Sonic: wheres shine and luke

Shadow: i dont know

Rouge: lets check there room

Sonic: wait i got a better idea

Shadow: wat?

Sonic: lets hear them

Shadow: oh... *smirks*

Amy: i dont like were this is going

(they went to lukes room)

Amy: you guys should mind your buisness

Rouge: i know right

Sonic: who gives?

Shadow: its everyones buisness to know

Sonic: i could hear stuff moving

Rouge: okay... *puts ear to wall*

Sonic: now i keep hearing a bang bang!

Shadow: o-o

Rouge: *laughs*

Amy: okay thats enough

Sonic: fine...

Rouge: lets leave them alone

Shadow: yeahh

Sonic: its for the best

Rouge: ...

(they go into the living room)

Storm: Mommy! *hugs*

Rouge: someones in a good mood

Storm: *hugs* i wuv you mommy

Silver: storm?

Storm: yeah uncle silver

Shadow: *laughs* he called you old!

Silver: anyways... have you seen dek

Storm: he's in his room

Silver: ima check on him

Blaze: k

Shadow: *grabs storm*

Storm: hi daddy!

Shadow: someones hap-

Silver: OMG!

Blaze: what happen!? *runs to deks room*

Silver: o-o

Blaze: o-o

Silver: DEK!?

Dek: huh what?

Silver: your only like 7

Dek: i like seeing video *cleans hands*

Blaze: *faints*

Silver: *grabs dek* come with me! *pulls hair*

Blaze: x-x

Dek: let go of me daddy!

Silver: oh hell no!

Shadow: what happened?

Silver: *puts dek in the ground*

Dek: *rubs head* OW!

Silver: dek was watching videos and was doing...

Shadow: doing wh- o-o

Silver: now you get it?

Shadow: yeah.. o-o *passes out*

Rouge: ...

Dek: i wanna see more!

Silver: o-o well you cant because you aint going to be on the computer for the next 2 months

Dek: WHAT!?

Silver: you heard me mister 2 months now go to your room

Dek: :l *goes to room*

Shadow: *wakes up* ugh...

Rouge: you okay?

Shadow: yeah... just give me my headphone

Rouge: sure *gives headphones*

Shadow: *hears to BOTDF* *turns volume to high*

Silver: anyways... im going to bed *picks up blaze*

Rouge: nite you guys

Silver: nite *goes to room*

Rouge: shadow

Shadow: -cant hear-

Rouge: shadow!

Shadow -still cant hear-

Rouge: *takes headphones off* shadow!

Shadow: what!?

Rouge: lets go to sleep

Shadow: fine...

Rouge: *goes to hallway* come and catch me...

Shadow: o i will *runs to rouge*

Morning passes on quick and mostly everyone was awake well all but some were just to tired to move a muscle or two...

Shadow: good morning guys... *rubs eyes*

All: morn- o-o

Shadow: what

Knuckles: uh...

Sonic: put some pants on!

Shadow: *looks down* oh...

Rouge: *covers eyes* hurry up and put on some pants!

Blaze: or at least boxers

Shadow: k..k *goes to room*

All: *looks at rouge*

Rouge: *looks to side* what?

Sonic: what did you do to shadow last night

Rouge: well i made fun of him and then we had a little fun

Blaze: ...

Shadow: im back...

Rouge: o-o

Sonic: better

Luke: heyy guys can i chat with you online?

All: k...

(computer time)

TheEmo: what did you wanted to chat with us?

SassyCat: yeah?

TheBro: You all are 20 at least

All: yeah

TheBro: well i think its time to tell you...

BlueDude: tell us what?

TheBro: when a persons turns 20 it means there a grown up right?

All: yeah

TheBro: well since all of you are 20

TheEmo: go on...

TheBro: all this week you can do anything crazy, wera crazy stuff, do crazy stuff idc but im going to take you to the beach on frieday and thursday to show off your freak

SassyCat: o-o

SilverDahHedge: wait so we can wear and do anything crazy

TheBro: yes but dont get arrested

TheEmo: YES!

TheBat: cool.

BlueDude: HELL YEAH!

Toughhands: cool

TheBro: okay?

All: yeah

TheBro: so tommrow beach

All: k

TheBro: bye

All: bye

(:3)

Morning came by and everyone was yet..awake for some reason idk let me ask shadow

Girlygirlseablue: SHADOW!

Shadow: yeah?

Girlygirlseablue: why is everyone awake some reason?

Shadow: remeber the beach?

Girlygirlseablue: oh yeah i forgot

Shadow: how could you forget if you wrote the story?

Girlygirlseablue T-T shut up

Anyways... enjoy!

Shadow: ugh... *puts on shorts*

Rouge: *laughs* you look so cute

Shadow: hpmh. *crosses arms*

Rouge: here wear these *gives to shadow*

Shadow: at leats there black

Rouge: fav color huh?

Shadow: yeah *puts on*

Rouge: makes you look sexy

Shadow: thanks *gets bag*

Rouge: cmon how do i look?

(rouge was wearing a pink bikini wiht a heart in the middle)

Shadow: you breast show too much

Rouge: for a good reason *smirks*

Shadow: T-T

Rouge: *gets bag* lets go *holds shadows hand*

Shadow: fine.. *holda rouges hand*

Rouge: i love you so much...

Shadow: me too *goes to motoercycle*

Sonic's POV

Sonic: that was a waste of time *puts shorts on*

Amy: i know right

Sonic: *gets bag*

Amy: we we going with the whole group or just us

Sonic: well all of us are going solo

Amy: oh cool so which car should we take

Sonic: of coarse the blue musting *gets keys*

Amy: thats my fav car

Sonic: i know right me too

Amy: so shall we go? *holds sonics elbow*

Sonic: lets shall *walks with amy*

Knuckles POV

Knuckles: Im so tired *rubs eyes*

Tikal: dont be a knuckles head *rubs head*

Knuckles: *puts on shorts* i aint mad just tired

Tikal: well you should of slept earlier like me

Knuckles: i didnt want to

Tikal: you never listen to me anyways *puts bikini*

Knuckles: *hugs tikal* not true.

Tikal: thanks

Knuckles: ready to go

Tikal: yeah

...

Silvers POV

Silver: heyy blaze

Blaze: *puts on bikini* heyy silver *kisses*

Silver: *kisses back* you done?

Blaze: almost

Silver: *puts on shorts* well i am

Blaze: i just need a umbrellia and a towel

Silver: sure you do

Blaze: T-T ima wait at the car *goes to car*

Silver: bye

Everyone went to the beach and a surprise was waiting for them

Silver: heyy blaze how do i look

Blaze: cool

Silver: :l

Shadow: wait how are those people?

Rouge: Oh my god...

Sonic: thats jet and wave

Shadow: and espio and vector

Espio: heyy guys

Rouge: heyy

Espio: soo you heard about the 20 shit

Shadow: how do you know

Vector: dude were like 25 or something

Sonic: i know but who told you it

Jet: luke

Shadow: :L

Rouge: oh..

Vector: anyways...

Wave: lets go to the beach

Sonic: me shadow,rouge, and amy are going together

Knuckles: can me and tikal go with you and jet?

Wave: sure

Silver: lets go with espio and vector blaze?

Blaze: sure

Espio: cool

All: bye!

(Shadows POV)

Shadow: :l

Sonic: so what do you want to do

Amy: wanna go lay down?

Sonic: sure

Amy: what are you going to do shadow?

Shadow: same lay down

Rouge: :l

Shadow: wiht rouge *smirks*

Rouge: ...

Shadow: on top of me

Rouge: o-o

Sonic: you know this is a beach

Amy: not a hotel room

Shadow: i know but im getting a little soft

Sonic: of coarse you are

Shadow: *hugs rouges back* i just want to snuggle with you

Rouge: me too

Shadow: *hugs tighter* and i wanna fuck you

Rouge: shadow thats enough

Shadow: *smacks rouges but* cmon lets go

Rouge: *slaps* please shadow not right now

Shadow: too late *grabs rouge*

Sonic *whispers to amy* he's crazy

Rouge: ...

Shadow: *runs to car* bye guys* *drives away*

Sonic: *looks away* okay...

Amy: those too are crazy

Sonic: i know right

Amy: so do you still wanna lay down?

Sonic: yeah...

Amy: *grabs sonic hand*

Sonic: * grabs amys hand*

Knuckles POV

Knuckles: so wave?

Wave: huh?

Knuckles: how are you and jet?

Wave: were good we just had our first kid

Knuckles: really?

Wave: yeah his name is Jet Jr.

Tikal: what a cute name

Jet: so what about you guys?

Knuckles: well me and tikal are taking it slow

Wave: well...

Tikal: well what?

Wave: first comes dates then comes hands then comes marriage and after that...

Knuckles: sex?

Wave: you got it *winks*

Tikal: okay...

Wave: just saying

Knuckles: ... lets talk about something else

Wave: k...

Silvers POV

Silver: i dont like the sun *blocks wiht hand*

Blaze: i do *turns to back* i love it

Silver: *rubs blazes back*

Blaze: *purrs*

Espio: i never heard you purr before..

Blaze: before i wasent dating no one

Vector: lol...

Silver: ugh stupid sun! *puts towel on head*

Vector: you scared of the sun?

Silver: no im just too hot

Blaze: Aint that the truth

Silver: :l

Espio: heyy guys

Silver: what

Espio: can me and vector live wiht you guys?

Blaze: sure

Vector: thanks

Knuckles POV

Knuckles: :l

Wave: its getting dark

Tikal: i know huh?

Jet: anyways can i ask you a question

Tikal: what?

Wave: can me and jet live wiht you guys?

Knuckles: sure

Jet: thanks

All went home and got a yet a disturbing and yet funny surprise

Sonic: were- o-o

Vector: what the...

(shadow and rouge were in a a moving couch trying to push it donw the stairs)

Shadow: heyy guys *gets on couch*

Rouge: move out of the way! *pulls couch*

Sonic: Oh my god...

Shadow & Rouge: YEAH!

(the couch crashes to the wall but no one was hurt)

Shadow: that was...

Amy: stupid

Rouge: AWESOME!

Sonic: anyways vector,espio,wave,and jet are going to live wiht us

Shadow: cool *takes off pants*

Vector: o-o

Shadow: dont worry i have boxers on

Amy: good

(anyways... i got lazy so.. :P enjoy the rest)

Girlygirlseablue: heyy shadow...

Shadow: yeah?

Girlygirlseablue: why did you take off your pants?

Shadow: i was hot

Girlygirlseablue: o

ENJOY!

Rouge: i want to EAT TACOS

Wave: o-o

Shadow: question and answer why?

Rouge: i have a craving for food

Sonic: someones on her period

Knuckles: derp

Rouge: mind your buisness sonic!

Sonic: k..k

Shadow: anyways... how many tacos do we need

Silver: this many! *holds hand*

Jet: lol

Espio: 15 at least

Shadow: thats much...

Espio: yeah remeber us the kids

Shadow: oh

Sonic: ill go get them

Rouge: thanks sonic

Sonic: no promblem *gets keys*

Shadow: enjoy the ride brother

Sonic: i will *opens door*

Sonic: bye

Shadow: bye

Rouge: *hops on back of shadow* heyy boo *pets head*

Shadow: *face on ground* hi boo...

Rouge: your so comfortable

Shadow: your so heavy...

Knuckles: *Laughs*

Silver: *laughs* Oh my god you just said that

Rouge: that rude

Shadow: ...

Rouge: now im going to sit on you till we get tacos

Shadow: cmon rouge dont do this right now

Rouge: too late

Shadow: great. *puts face on ground*

Wave: poor shadow

Silver: i know right

Rouge: *holds stomach* ouch. *holds mouth*

Jet: o-o

Rouge: *runs to bathroom*

Shadow: finally you off me *gets up*

Shadow: wait where is she?

Amy: she just ran to the bathroom

Shadow: whats wrong wiht her?

Knuckles: i dont know but when she ran to the bathroom her hand was covered

Shadow: oh god.. *runs to bathroom*

Rouge: *throws up* oh god... *gets towel*

Shadow: *knocks on door* are you okay?

Rouge: yeah dont worry just a little throw up *flushes toliet* xD

Shadow: you sure?

Rouge: yeahh dont worry *opens door*

Shadow: okay *goes to living room*

Shadow: by the w- *goes on floor*

Rouge: *hops on shadow*

Shadow: yet im the one on the bottom

Rouge: you asked for it

Shadow: yeah yeah i did

Rouge: *puts legs on shadows head* im enjoying the view

Shadow: aint it good huh?

Rouge: yeah...

Jet: ...

sonic: *opens door* im back

Amy: yay! tacos! *gets taco*

Sonic: i guess we have 14 left

Shadow: you can get of me now

Rouge: nah im going to stay here

Shadow: *puts face on ground*

Rouge: give me 2 tacos for me and shadow

Sonic: k *gives tacos*

Rouge: *puts taco in front of shadow* want one

Shadow: yes...

Rouge: say plz

Shadow: *ears goes down* please?

Rouge: good boy *gives taco*

Shadow: *eats*

Sonic: why are you sitting on shadow?

Rouge: he's so confortable

Shadow: *ears drop* rlly?

Rouge: *gets off*

Shadow: *gets up* thanks

Storm: hii

Shadow: heyy storm

Storm: i want a taco

Rouge: how did you know we were having tacos?

Storm: i spy on you guys

All: o-o

(yada yada yada :P night came) :3

Shadow: *plays drums*

Wave: your really good at the drums

Shadow: thanks *puts headphones on*

Rouge: shadow?

Shadow: hmm...

rouge: where did you learn how to play the drum?

Shadow: idk i thought myself

Sonic: dawm...

Shadow: i also know how to play guitar

Rouge: ...

Shadow: *takes headphones off*

...

Shadow: *goes to rouge*

Rouge: umm what are you going to do?

Shadow: well sonic dared me too do something really embarrseing and immature

Sonic: which is true

Shadow: so... *picks up rouge*

Tikal: i dont like were this is going

Shadow: *puts on floor*

Rouge: okay not now shadow

Shadow: *unzippies pants* too late a dare is a dare

Rouge: o-o why me...

Shadow: *takes off shirt*

Amy: LOL

Shadow: Welcome to...

Rouge: candyland?

Shadow: you got it right *takes rouges shirt off*

Knuckles: huge breast

Rouge: Rlly!?

Knuckles: sorry sorry

(5 minutes later)

Sonic: oh my god...

Shadow: you licked it really good...

Rouge: just shut up *covers chest wiht blanket*

Tikal: someone get a mop

Shadow: *puts boxers on*

Rouge: nice time yet embarresing moment

Knuckles: ...

Rouge: *puts pants on*

Shadow: at least you were happy

Rouge: T-T

Shadow: anyways i got to go to bed *gets guitar*

Sonic: wait its like only like 9 oclock

Shadow: yeah but we have school tommrorow

Sonic: wait wat?!

Shadow: i forgot to tell you guys but we have skool so we can keep this house

All: great

Shadow: i know it sucks

Sonic: ...

Shadow: bye

All: bye (morning :D D:)

BEEP BEEP BEEP :3 WAKE UP!

Shadow: ughh *pushes snooze bottom*

Shadow: *gets up* rouge wake up *moves rouge*

Rouge: *moves slightly*

Shadow: guess we have to do it the hard way *pushes rouge off bed*

Rouge: *wakes up* OW!

Shadow: gets ready we have to go to skool

Rouge: but i dont know what to wear

Shadow: *gets ready* well i did

Shadow: he was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with black jeans his air shoes and black fedora and a "l love bobbies" belt

Rouge: dawm...

Shadow: thanks *gets skaeboard and backpack*

Rouge: well ima go take a shower

Shadow: k *goes to living room*

Sonic: heyy shade! *smiles*

Sonic: he was wearing a plain blue shirt with grey jeans normal shoes a snapback and glasses

Shadow: Heyy... *goes to kicken*

Sonic: emo sadness ey?

Shadow: just tired

Sonic: well its only college 2 years of hell

Shadow: :l *gets milk*

Amy: heyy guys

Sonic & Shadow: heyy ams

Amy: she was wearing a pink top wiht a mini red skirt nerd glasses and high heels

Sonic: aint that skirt too short

Amy: nah unless my ass is showing

Shadow: *looks at amy* nah not that much

Amy: SHADOW!

Shadow: *chuckles*

Amy: dont be a prev

Shadow: no worries

Sonic: :l

Shadow: anyways what classes do we have together?

Amy: just science and math

Shadow: i have every class with rouge

Sonic: wow

Shadow: i know right *leans on counter*

sonic: we only have science and pe together

Shadow: :l

Rouge: heyy Boo

Shadow: heyy r- :3

Rouge: she was wearing a pink short dress with a zebra belt in the middle and small heart in the top pink high heels a i hate hater snap back

Shadow: heyy boo *kisses check*

Rouge: heyy boo *kisses back*

Sonic: dawm...

Rouge: thanks sonic *winks*

Amy: someones happy

Rouge: yeahh...

Shadow: ...

Sonic: is everybody awake

Shadow: well jet and wave are staying here to take care of the kids espio and vector have to go to work and luke and shine went away till summer

Sonic: :l

Shadow: :l

Knuckles: what time is it?

Knuckles: wearing a red "come at me bro" shirt red pants with chains hanging to the sides and glasses

Amy: how come everyone here is looking special

All: :l

Rouge: mabye because its the first day of school

Shadow: exactly.

Amy: :l

Rouge: are we going on your motorcycle shadow?

Shadow: no der

Rouge: *puts hands on hips*

Sonic: well knuckles and tikal are going wiht us

Amy: ...

Shadow: hpmh.

...

Tikal: heyy guys

Tikal: she was wearing a tucked in moustace shirt with mini shorts suspenders and a moustace snapback with nerd glasses

Knuckles: heyy tikal

Tikal: heyy knux

Shadow: why you dressed up all nerdys ish

tikal: i dont know but i love moustaces

Sonic: i could tell

Tikal: c:

Amy: have you guys seen my phone?

Sonic: its in the bathroom

Shadow: which person leaves a freaking phone in a bathroom?

Sonic: your mom

Rouge: *laugh*

Shadow: T-T

Amy: anyways im going to go get it *goes to bathroom*

Sonic: kk *puts hands in pocket*

Rouge: we looks hot

Shadow: i know *puts arm around rouge*

Silver: hiya guys!

Silver: he had a long sleeve shirt under his short sleeve shirt blue pants with half of them checkered his space boots and glasses

Shadow: why is everybody wearing glasses?

Sonic: i dont know

Rouge: mabye its a new fashion

Shadow: mabye so

Knuckles: :l

Tikal: ima go get my stuff

Knuckles: k

Amy: im back *puts phone in pocket*

Sonic: :L

Amy: wait what time is it?

Shadow: 6:30

Amy: good.

Blaze: Hii

Blaze: she was wearing a purple short dress with a diamond belt in the middle purple high heels and a flower on her hair

Silver: heyy

Blaze: heyy

Shadow: you and rouge look alike

Rouge: i know i let her borrow that dress

Blaze: :l

Shadow: twins

Rouge: shes my boo and you too

Silver: aint that sweet

Rouge: ... *holds shadows hand*

Blaze: too much love in the air

Shadow: i know rihgt *holds rouges hand*

Knuckles: heyy guys what time is it?

Shadow: *checks phone* 6:45

Silver: lets start going

Rouge: k *gets shadows and my bag*

Shadow: rouge is going with me

Sonic: knuckles and tikal are going with us

Silver: and me and blaze go alone...

Shadow: k

(everyones went to school and immmedialy the bell rong so its time for sonics pov c:)

Sonic POV

Everyone was in class and waiting for the teacher...paper was thrown around people on phone and of coarse shadow and rouge making out in the side window sonic sitting in the teachers chair and amy sitting next to sonic its like a mad house in there till came in the room (its his name XD)

(so you guys wont think of it wrong): all right students take your seats

Immenditaly everyone sat well you know "everyone"

: shadow rouge stop making out and sit down

Shadow: oh sorry -blushes-

rouge: k *goes to seat*

: sonic amy go to your seats

Sonic & amy: fine *goes to seat*

: good morning everyone my name is

All: *laughs*

: Shut up! or you all get detention!

Everyone got quiet well expect the emo

Shadow: *chuckles* nice name

: whats your name?

Shadow: oh me my name is Shadow the hedgehog

: and you think this is funny

Shadow: well by your name i thought a dick was part of a body not a name

: :l you got a warning for the day

Shadow: thanks

: anyways this is college so dont expect me to be your mom

*the rest got boring on what he said*

*bell rings*

Shadow: *holds rouges hand* lets go rouge

Rouge: k *gets bag*

: mr shadow

Shadow: yes ?

: its the first day of school and your trying to get in trouble huh?

Shadow: well your name is funny

: anyways run to your next class

Shadow: k... *goes to hall*

Amy and blaze for some reason were gossiping about something...:3

Amy: heyy blaze *hugs*

Blaze: heyy ams *hugs back*

Amy: so hows first day of school going with you?

Blaze: good at least

Amy: cool so did you hear

Blaze: hear what?

Amy: shadow and rouge are the cutest couple of the school

Blaze: really?

Amy: yeah and they said that you and silver are the smartest couples of the school

Blaze: aww...

Amy: c:

Blaze: anyway whats your next class?

Amy: art

Blaze: cool ima take you there

Amy: k

They went off to there classes and yet enjoyed

Blazes POV

Blaze: sorry im late *goes to seat*

Teacher: anyways welcome to english class

Blaze: pss silver... *hands note*

Silver: *gets note* kk lets ditch

Blaze: k *raises hand*

Teacher: yes ?

Blaze: me and silver need to go to the restroom?

Teacher: then go

Blaze: thanks *gets backpack*

Silver and blaze were walking througth the hall

Silver: soo what do you want to talk about

Blaze: i dont know

Silver: lets talk about each other

Blaze: k

Silver: blaze why do you want to paint your hair blue

Blaze: idk pretty color

Silver: well i think you look sexy the way you are

Blaze: *blushes* thanks silver

Silver: no promblem

Blaze: have you ever wondered why all of us are a family?

Silver: i dont know mabye your just close friends

Blaze: mabye but still

Silver: well lets forget about that and keep on walking

Blaze: good idea

Knuckles POV

Knuckles: heyy sonic?

Sonic: what?

Knuckles: yeah bored?

Sonic: yeah why?

Knuckles: wanna do something stupid?

Sonic: sure *smirks*

Yet its that easy to get detetion huh? well these two dudes did but instead they ended up in the office...

Knuckles: *rubs head*

Sonic: why did i agree?

Knuckles: i dont know but my head is hurting

Sonic: sorry for punching you?

Knuckles: its alright just a bruise

Sonic: why did we have to jump the teacher?

Knuckles: i dont know were idiots

Sonic: idiot brothers

Knuckles: *smirks* were such idiots

Sonic: i know right

Rouges POV

Rouge: shadow why you always getting in trouble

Shadow: i dont know im stupid

Rouge: well i dont like it when you get in trouble

Shadow: i cant help it it part of my nature

Rouge: you sure because you never act like that at home

Shadow: this is the first day of school its going to change us rouge

Rouge: yeah but i hope it doesnt effect our relationship

Shadow: rouge we cant break up were like married

Rouge: i know but theres a such thing as divorce

Shadow: i knwo there is but ill never give you up

Rouge: that sweet shadow

Shadow: :l

As they were talking rouge caught something on her eye which looked like the smartest couple

Rouge: heyy shadow?

Shadow: yes?

Rouge: aint that silver and blaze

Shadow: *puts sunglasses on head* yup thats them

Rouge: lets go say hi *grabs shadows hand*

Shadow: wait roug- *gets pulls*

Rouge of coarse toke shadow to meet them

Rouge: heyy guys *waves*

Silver & Blaze: heyy rouge heyy shadow

Rouge: so what are you doing walking around the halls?

Blaze: we got bored from class so we skipped and were just looking around

Rouge: welll were doing the same as you guys

Silver: cool so what were you talking about?

Shadow: well rouge kept on talking on how this school will affect our relationship

Blaze: dont worry about that its only like the first day of school

Rouge: i knwo it is but what about the rest of the school year?

Silver: just dont worry about it right now just be happy

Blaze: exactly focus on other stuff

Rouge: well i guess you right but-

Silver: just forget about it

Rouge: okayyy

Silver: well we'll see you guys later we got more walking to do

Rouge: cya guys *waves*

Silver & blaze: bye *waves back*

Shadow: what nice friends huh?

Rouge: the first nicest thing you said all day

Shadow: :l

Tikals POV

Tikal: dont you worry were sonic is?

Amy: nah he could just be folling around

Tikal: well you knwo were like only 20 right?

Amy: yeah so...?

Tikal: at that age we could go alittle off

Amy: and by that you mean?

Tikal: drunk wasted and being such a dumbass

Amy: well thats not sonic

Tikal: well just be careful during the school year

Amy: dont worry ill be portected

Tikal: *hugs*

Amy: *hugs back*

Amy: your such a good friend

Tikal: thanks you two

The bell rong and everyone went home but when they got home nothing was the same as it was before...

Storm: Daddy *jumps*

Shadow: storm please get off me

Storm: sorry daddy *gets off*

Shadow: dont worry about it

Rouge: No hug for me?

Storm: sorry mommy *hugs*

Rouge: thats okay *hugs back*

Shadow: anyways im going to change

Rouge: good you smell worst then sonic

Sonic: Hey!

Rouge: kidding kidding cant take a joke ey?

Sonic: *rolls eyes*

Wave: so how was school?

Rouge: good

Sonic: dumb

Knuckles: bad

Tikal: cool

Amy: ...

Jet: i guess it was normal

Sonic: what ever.

Rouge: ima stay home tommrow

Blaze: i knwo right

Shadow: heyy im back

Shadow: he was wearing a black pear of boxers and a red tank top

Rouge: well well look at you...

Shadow: i was too tired to pick freaking clothes

Sonic: you think i had to run around the school

Shadow: which was funny

Sonic: i was tired

Shadow: at least i didnt

Sonic: because you faked a excuse

Shadow: i know huh? *smirks*

Sonic: such a lazy ass...

Shadow: thank you

Sonic *rolls eyes*

Rouge: im go change...

Shadow: k

Blaze: why do you like black and red so much?

Shadow: because there awesome colors

Blaze: soo... what about blue

Silver: or purple

Knuckles: red?

Tikal: ornage

Amy: pink

Shadow: or mabye you guys should shut the hell up?

Sonic: that a really good idea *lays down*

Shadow: :l

Rouge: heyy guys...

Rouge: she was wearing a silky white top with black and pink shorts with fluffy slippers

Sonic: heyy rouge..

Rouge: *holds stomach* i dont feel good...

Shadow: how come

Rouge: i dont know but i think im going- *covers mouth* *runs to bathroom*

Shadow: holy! *teleports to bathroom*

Rouge: *throws up* why me...

Shadow: are you okay rouge?

Rouge: do i look okay?

Shadow: no...

Rouge: then i aint

Shadow: do you have a fever?

Rouge: no but i do have headaches and im always drossy

Shadow: hmm... we should go see a doctor

Rouge: no...

Shadow: why not?

Rouge: i hate doctors

Shadow: *puts hand on head* rlly?

Rouge: yeah there scary

Shadow: well your gonna have to go

Rouge: T-T *crosses arms* *goes to living room*

Shadow: oh boy *puts hand on head*

As the day past time the gang were ready to eat dinner which they did but this time it was serios...

Shadow: heyy guys *puts glass down*

All: what?

Shadow: okay here so when are we all going to get jobs?

All: we dont know

Shadow: well we got to start getting jobs

Blaze: why?

Shadow: well dek ,storm, and jet jr. our children

Blaze: oh good point

Shadow: and we dont know whos the next one to get pregnant or sick

Sonic: good point

Rouge: but we dont know where to start?

Shadow: mabye i should get a job at the tattoo place

Rouge: oh you'll look sexy in a tattoo

Shadow: ill just call my bro to tell me wheres the place and there

Rouge: yeah

Silver: :l

sonic: why cant we just focus on whats important to us right now

Knuckles: exactly

Shadow: i know we should but still bad stuff might happen

Sonic: well i hope it doesnt

Rouge: heyy sonic you dont knwo what that means?

Sonic: wait wat?

Rouge: we have to just worry on the kids

Sonic: cmon there just only like 5 they dont know nothing

All: ohhhh...

Rouge: thats no way to talk to a kid!

Sonic: look at you you whore

Shadow: sonic dude please stop

Sonic: i aint stoping till that bat shuts her mouth

Shadow: dude dont talk to a women like that

Sonic: whatever all you care about is sex

Shadow: :l

Sonic: oh im shadow all i care about is fucking my women

Shadow: oh now your going to get it *gets wine bottle* *throws at sonic*

Sonic: *ducks* miss me fool!

Shadow: grr... *jumps on sonic*

Sonic: get of me! *punches shadow*

Shadow: i aint getting off till you apoligize to rouge! *kciks sonics face*

Sonic: why should i apoligize to that bat

Shadow: now you gonna get it *punches sonics face*

Rouge: stop it! *goes to sonic and shadow*

Rouge tried to stop the fight but eventually for her she got punched in the gutt and was knocked out

Sonic: *punches rouges gutt*

Rouge: *goes fly to the wall* ow!

Amy: rouge! *goes to rouge* she unconius

Knuckles: thats it *goes to shadow and sonic*

When shadow and sonic saw knuckles they immmeditaly stopped fighting

Knuckles: guys stop fighting

Shadow: till he apoligizes

Sonic: never

Knuckles: *cracks knuckles*

Sonic: okay!

Sonic: Im sorry for calling your girlfriend a bat

Shadow: i accept your apoligize

Sonic: anyways weres rouge?

Amy: guys come quick!

Shadow: what?

Amy: rouge shes unconuios

Shadow: What!? *pushes amy*

Amy: Hey!

Shadow: rouge wake up! *shakes her*

Sonic: quick get her to her room

Shadow: k *picks up rouge*

As the day passed on it was now the 2nd day but at least it was when rouge woke up..

Rouge: *opens eyes*

Shadow: heyy rouge...

Rouge: *puts hand on head* ugh...what happened

Shadow: oh nothing just a injurie

Rouge: oh *gets up*

Shadow: rouge you sure you want to get up?

Rouge: dont worry shadow just get me these stuff *gives list*

Shadow: wait im confused about the last one?

Rouge: dont ask just get

Shadow: okay ill be right back

Rouge: thanks shadow *gets dress*

Rouge put on a pink silk dress with a black skirt and pink high heels

Rouge: i hope so...

Evening came by and yet normal as usual...

Sonic: :l

Amy: wait what day was it today

Knuckles: its a tuesday

Amy: oh.

Silver: what to do?

Amy: its so boring here

Sonic: i knwo right

Blaze: wanna go swimming?

Silver: sure

Sonic: can we go?

BlazE: i dont give anyone can come

Amy: cool ima go get my bikini

Sonic; dont get a tight one

AMY: i wont

ROUGES POV

Rouge: ugh how long does it take to get simple stuff...

Shadow: mabye about like 20 minutes

Rouge: *turns around* AH!

Shadow: typical scare...

Rouge: shadow dont scare me like that

Shadow: well i got the stuff you wanted

Rouge: oh good *reaches in bag* ah ha!

Rouge: ill be right back *goes to bathroom*

Before rouge can do anything shadow grabbed her by the shoulder...

Shadow: rouge?

Rouge: yes shadow

Shadow: please make it a possible

Rouge: dont worry it will

Rouge: *goes to bathroom*

Storm: daddy *hops on*

Shadow: heyy storm

Storm: im hungry

Shadow: well wait for a second k?

Storm: alright *hops off*

Sonics POV

Sonics mind: Atleast amy look pretty in pink...

amy: she was wearing a pink and red bikini with a pink flower on her head

Blaze: i dont like water...

Sonic: but it was your idea to go to the pool

Blaze: so others could have fun

Sonic: oh *gets laptop*

Blaze: what are you doing?

Sonic: ima just check stuff out in the interent

Blaze: oh wanna take pics of us and post them on splashbook?

Sonic: sure *sets camara*

Blaze: ready in

Sonic: 3

Blaze: 2

Sonic: 1

Sonic & blaze: go! *takes photos*

Blaze: *grabs one of the photos* *Laughs*

Sonic: wats up?

Blaze: we look so silly

Sonic: *takes a look* i know right

Blaze: *smiles*

Sonic: so...

Blaze: anyways ima go get ready

Sonic: ready for what?

Blaze: were all going to the club after this

Sonic: oh well see yuh later

Blaze: baii

Sonic: baii

Shadows POV

-Shadows mind: ugh... i cant wait anymore-

Shadow: *gets up* *knocks on door* rouge are you done

Rouge: *opens door*

Shadow: so rouge?

Rouge: take a look *shows*

Shadow: *looks* its its

Rouge: *smiles* *hugs shadow*

Shadow: its a possitive

Rouge: im so happy were going to have another kid! *crys*

Shadow: me to *hugs back*

Rouge: lets go tell the others

Shadow: kk *holds rouges hand*

Rouge: *holds shadows hand*

Blazes POV

Blaze: you guys ready?

Blaze: she was wearing yet a sparkle shirts going up her breast a mini skirt barbie glasses and let her hair loose

Silver: yeah

Silver: he was wearing a checkered shirt green pants half checkered and a hat

Blaze: well well look at you

Silver: umm blaze aint that too exposed?

Blaze: nah not that much

Silver: okay

sonic & Amy: were ready!

Sonic: he was wearing a grey tank top black demin pants chains to the side glasses and a hat

Amy: she was wearing mini shorts a lacey pink top and high heels

Sonic: why do all of us look like sluts?

Silver: i dont know

Tikal & knuckels: heyy guys

Tikal: she was wearing a mini dress half cut really dark eyelinder and a fedora

Knuckles: he was wearing a "cool story bro" shirt black skinny jeans shades and a fedora

Sonic: :l we all look like whores now

Tikal: dont worry about it theres lots of people at the club they wont judge you

Silver: and if they do ill make them fly throught the wall

Sonic: err...

They were about to leave till shadow and rouge came

Rouge: heyy guys

All: what?

Rouge: can we tell you something really important?

All: what is it?

Rouge: well me and shadow are having another kid!

All: o-o

Blaze: i thought you said you were on the pill

Rouge: i lied

Shadow: ...

Amy: is it a boy or a girl?

Rouge: we dont knwo yet im bearly into 2 weeks

Sonic: well wanna join us to the club

Rouge: sure we'll meet you there

Shadow: im back

Shadow: he was wearing a a long black sleeve shirt under a red shirt black skinny jeans with chains to the side and a snapback

Rouge: that was fast

Shadow: im like a fastes hedgehog too you know?

Rouge: oh...

Sonic: anyways we'll see you guys there

Rouge: k

It was like 11:40 pm and yet everyone went crazy there fights dances and even beer well lets see how this will end

Shadow POV

Shadow: *takes sip of beer*

Rouge: what are we going to name the kid?

Shadow: well if its a boy we'll name it dark

Rouge: and if its a girl well name it crystal

Shadow: :l

Rouge: i cant drink beer

Shadow: wat about wine?

Rouge: mabye a little

Shadow: then go ahead!

Rouge: k *gets wine glass*

After a few glasses everything went wrong

Rouge: OH MY GOD...

Shadow: ...

Rouge: you dont touch me!

Dude: cmon baby lets go

Rouge: i have a boyfriend

Dude: sure you do

Rouge: leave me alone *slaps*

Shadow: heyy you! *goes to the dude*

Dude: what fool!

Shadow: this *punches*

Dude: *rubs Face* you bitch! *punches back*

Shadow: *grabs throat*

Dude: *punches stomach*

(you dont have to see the rest of what happenes)

Theyy all went home well for rouge and shadow they went straight to bed without talking to each other

Rouge: *lays down on bed*

Shadow; *lays donw with her*

Rouge: so...

Shadow: rouge

Rouge: yes?

Shadow: im happy we had this kid and im happy for the next one

rouge: over everything i said to you at the club

shadow: dont worry about what you sadi to me im just happy that were still together *places hand on stomach*

Rouge: well lets see what the future brings us...

The end.

Enjoy the next story im making called The future of the hedgehogs :o


End file.
